


No title yet lol

by KIRAN00DLES



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angel/Demon Relationship, M/M, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KIRAN00DLES/pseuds/KIRAN00DLES
Summary: This is just OC's work
Relationships: Yukari Karashi/Yuu Hideyoshi
Kudos: 1





	No title yet lol

"I can't believe these idiots can't solve their own problems by themselves...dear god..." a tired yet quiet voice spoke, coming from a boy dressed fully in White, the vests with extreme detail contrasting with his short Black hair and eyes that reflected exhaustion, he carried in thin hands folders filled with papers and letters.  
" I hate this job..." the boy in question very well rathered to be in the comfort of his home away from every living being, playing with the screens his god gave to everyone of his specie, the angels.  
Even if all of them had the body and proportions of a human, they could be distinguished by the bright freckles in their fine noses and smooth looking cheeks, you could also easily know who was an angel by the calm feeling around them, the shiny and glorius looking aura in their head was also a big indicator, and of course, the wings coming out from their back, filled with thousand and thousand of clean feathers, the size of someone's wings could say which was the status the angel belonged to, but it's said, they give no matter to the hierarchy in their World, as they only care for peace among all creatures in the Universe.  
Needless to say, angels were also admired for their undeniable beauty.  
This young man in particular, was a white courrier, it was one of the lowest rankings from heaven but the black eyed angel didn't seem to mind, he wasn't precisely happy with his job but he fully knew it was the less he could do to maintain and pursue his people's purpose.  
His name was Yukari, a name that represented a being that despite appearing cold and distant, hides emotional sensitivity and enjoys privacy along things seen as magical, the name, was of course gifted to him by a deity whose job was to form and craft every paradise worker.  
He was neutral about the name, he sure knew of a lot of misfortunates who had been given names as ridiculous as Lakynn, it just sounded dumb.  
He was walking slowly in the side walk of a City on earth, he was quite wise in the study of that surface, he was in New York, surely a crowded place, but no one could see him, they were invisible to simple mortal's eyes and honestly, he was very thankful about that small detail.  
He made his way through a street with cars and humans going to their jobs, he moved his nose slightly, sniffing on the surroundings of the individuals, he quickly sensed a bitter, suffocating smell coming from a small apartment.  
"Found you..." he spoke to himself and focused his attention in the building, he pressed his feet firmly in the floor and opened his wings, he used his strenght and flew rather rapidly to the place, once there and after going through the walls, he gave his target a closer look, a married couple pointing fingers at each other and yelling as if their lives depended on it.  
"Ah... A classic." Yukari thought as he took something out of the pocket of his elegant jacket, a diminue golden device with what appeared to be a crystal inside. He crouched down, ignoring the discussion between the pair, sticked the device in the floor and muttered:  
"Rigescunt indutae." and just like that, everything around froze, the people in the scene now looked like a painting, left to stay for endless times, Yukari closed his eyes and joined both of his hands, he had a vision.  
He was able to see the man in front of him staying away from his wife, encountering with other woman, and the one who shared the same ring, crying in a bathroom to proceed and search for any other man to love, the one she found resulted to be nothing but a liar that adored the feeling of being gifted money.  
"Oh..." Yukari said, comprehending the situation.  
He opened his eyes again and looked around, inspecting the place, he easily knew that couple once were the happiest they could ever be.  
"The solution is to...." Yukari's eyes drifted to the frozen duo.  
"Rebond them and find a reason." Yukari walked up to them and with gloved hands, touched the pinky fingers of the humans, he felt a fine thread and soon knew it was scattered all around the country.  
He sighed and pulled the string, making it shorter and shorter with his powers, destroying with enough will the thoughts that led both of them to dislike the other, the messenger knew that by doing that, he was ending with the existence of some relationships and probably avoiding many events, good or bad.  
But that was his job.  
After that, he took a sheet of paper from those he brought and with a pen that wrote in golden ink, wrote down the name of the couple and those who were involved in the event, a short summary and his signature in the corner.  
He rubbed his head quietly and put everything back in place.  
"You two shall take care of the thread i've reunited and keep it pure as it once was, only that way you'll reach true happiness... " he said as if it were a script, he had stopped counting the amount of times those words came out of his mouth.  
Occupational hazards, he supposed.


End file.
